


Flower Crowns and Holding Hands

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Series: Bokuroo Week 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Watcha doin?"<br/>Kuroo looked up and gave Bokuto a smile. <br/>"Hey bro."<br/>He moved some of the flowers over to clear a spot next to him. <br/>"I'm making a flower crown."<br/>Bukuto sat down and pointed at the one on his head.<br/>"But you've already got one."<br/>"I'm not making it for me. I'm making it for you. So we match."<br/>"Cool! Bro crowns."<br/>"Actually, I was thinking along the lines of boyfriend crowns."<br/>"Right! Cause we're boyfriends now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crowns and Holding Hands

When Bokuto strolled into Kuroo's house with a "heyheyhey!" his mom walked into the entry way with a squeal.   
"Bokuto, how good to see you!"  
"Hey there momma Kuroo."  
"Tetsurou is in the living room."   
Bokuto found Kuroo sitting cross-legged on the couch, fake flowers strewn around him with a flower crown on his head.   
"Watcha doin?"  
Kuroo looked up and gave Bokuto a smile.   
"Hey bro."  
He moved some of the flowers over to clear a spot next to him.   
"I'm making a flower crown."  
Bukuto sat down and pointed at the one on his head.  
"But you've already got one."  
"I'm not making it for me. I'm making it for you. So we match."  
"Cool! Bro crowns."  
"Actually, I was thinking along the lines of boyfriend crowns."  
"Right! Cause we're boyfriends now."  
Bokuto grinned.  
"That means I can do this."  
He leaned over and pecked Kuroo on the lips.  
"Aw," Kuroo whined. "that's all I get?"  
Bokuto gave him another kiss, one that was more involved. This one Kuroo thought was much better.   
"Hand me the wire and scissors will ya?"  
Bokuto gave them to him, and Kuroo rested them on one of his legs. He picked up a few flowers and shoved them into Bokuto's hands.  
"Here, hold these."  
Kuroo cut off some wire and grabbed a few flowers from Bokuto. He started to piece them together. Bokuto watched on in awe as Kuroo made him his flower crown. When Kuroo was done he snatched the crown-identical to Kuroo's-out of his hands and placed it on his head.  
"How do I look."  
Kuroo grinned.  
"Like a dashing fairy prince."  
"Ha! We're fairy boyfriends. So are we ready to go out now? Ever since you mentioned it I've been really wanting ice cream."  
Kuroo put his materials on the table and stood up.  
"Let's go."  
Bokuto held out his hand and they made their way out of the house.  
"Bye Mom, we're going out to get ice cream," Kuroo shouted.   
"Have fun!"

They were stared at-as to be expected. They were two boys holding hands, flower crowns donned on their heads after all. But the pair didn't notice, too busy making jokes and giggling and sharing sweet kisses. When they got their ice cream they took samples of each other's as they walked. At one point they ran into Hinata and Kenma, and Hinata playfully exclaimed how gross they were. Overall they had a really good day.


End file.
